


Split in Four

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mild Angst, OOC, Out of Character, Pre Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: TwoFace contemplates his feelings for the Riddler and has a surprisingly good conversation with The Scarecrow.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 30





	Split in Four

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic I fixed up!
> 
> Follow me on stuff!  
> https://linktr.ee/kayceelain

The hustle and bustle of the Arkham cafeteria was ignored by Harvey as he watched one energetic, riddle obsessed man talk with Harley Quinn. The fight between Bane and Killer Croc behind him was as if it wasn’t even happening. Even though chairs and orderliness were sent flying.

Edward Nygma, the object of His affection for a little over a year now. Ever since they had become good friends Harvey had noticed he was kinder to Ed. He cared what happened to the egomaniac, and even worried about him.

Usually the two faced man could care less about anyone, especially someone arrogant like Edward Nygma.   
——  
His running thoughts were interrupted by the clicking of a metal try on the table beside him.

Jonathan Crane had taken the seat next to him, looking as annoyed as he did any day. 

“Morning.” Harvey gruffed out, still watching Edward and Harley.   
“Mhm, Mornin.” Jon’s southern draw made more prominent by the residual tiredness.. 

Harvey trailed his eyes to Jon for a few moments in thought.   
Despite his feelings for Edward, he would never have a chance. Nor did he feel he was safe, for Edward or anyone. Twoface made him unreliable and unpredictable. He didn’t want to do something he’d regret. 

Yet the main reason for not standing a chance with the self proclaimed Riddler was the object of the man's own affection, Scarecrow. Or rather, Jonathan Crane. 

Jonathan had his eyes locked on Edward as Harvey did earlier, watching with a kindness and worry he only seemed to find for egomaniac. Harvey had taken notice to that months ago. He also hadn’t missed the way Edward looked back at the southern fear master. 

“Hey.” Harv made to get Jonathan's attention, turning slightly in his chair.   
“Can I help you?” Jonathan asked lazily, meeting the Ex lawyers mismatched eyes. 

“You and Edward, are you together? And don't lie to me Crane.”  
Jonathan's eyes narrowed as he sat his book down. “And what is it to you if we are?”  
“Just wanted to know.” Setting back into the chair Harvey watched Jon with a curiosity.

“As a matter of fact we ain’t… not yet anyhow.”  
“You like him?” Harvey raised an eyebrow, not able to hide the small smirk that was forming on one side of his face.   
Jonathan glared in response. 

“I’m only asking because I care about him too.”  
Glaring more Johnathan turned to look out at Edward. “What, do ya wanna fight for him or somethin’?” Jonathan’s drawl deepened by a mixture of emotions. 

“Nah, I’m no good for him. Just wanted to make sure you’d take care of him.”  
Jonathan looked back over to Harvey, face softened slightly with a mix of curiosity. “I’ll take care of him the best I can, If he lets me.”

“Good, he’s not like the rest of us.”  
“Nah, he ain’t.” Jonathan chuckled, smiling lightly as he watched Edward and Harley playing a game of checkers.

That civil game would end In the game board being thrown across the room due to Harley not handling the loss

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and supporting me!


End file.
